This invention relates generally to a multi-cylinder formed drum for use for reclaiming select and distinct quantities of molding sand of the type used in the formation of a mold for the casting of iron and other metal parts.
Various types of tumbling devices or mechanisms for use for removing mold sand from castings, or even for separating other deleterious particles or fragments from castings or other metal parts have long been available in the art. For example, a prior patent to the inventor of this current development entitled "Casting Shake-Out Unit and Method of Operation" clearly discloses one apparatus for attaining a separation of loosened mold sand from the tumbled castings deposited therein, as can be readily observed from U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,262, issuing to C. J. Didion. The particular apparatus described and disclosed therein has operated highly satisfactory for providing generalized loosening of mold sand from their just previously cast metal parts. In addition, the United States patent to Mueller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,635, discloses another type of tumbling device which is designed for removing and reclaiming sand from the foundry molds and forms, generally indicating how the surface mold sand can be removed by exposing the just cast part to tumbling within a specially designed apparatus.
Additional United States patents disclose various types of instruments for providing or aiding in the separation of sand from castings, or for functioning in the category of tumbling mills for removing sand from their molds, or for acting as deburring apparatus for removal of unwanted components from cast or milled metal parts. Such can be seen from the United States patents to Packer, U.S. Pat. Nos. 677,691, to Stall, 1,743,833, to Perl, 2,351,453, to Ransohoff, 2,523,258, in addition to Vissers, 3,388,478. In addition, select foreign patents such as the German patent No. 1,220,976, and the United Kingdom patent No. 807,711, disclose related devices.
Additional sand reclaiming devices or related apparatus are shown in the U.S. patent to Rissmueller, U.S. Pat. Nos. 788,675, to Spaulding, 1,120,343, in addition to Lindhard, 1,524,871.
Other patents disclosing apparatuses for tumbling components, function as a pulverizing machine, or comminuting mill are shown in the Read, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,683,627; 1,710,666, to Newhouse; 3,942,644, to Vissers; 2,131,260, to Temple; 1,090,326, to Michaelsen; to Kennedy, 1,587,653; 2,189,711, to Eigenbrot; 2,721,035, to Langford, et al; 1,217,351, to Schwarz; 1,614,899, to Read; 2,286,132, to Walle; 1,156,394, to Crowe; 1,017,946, to Benneke; 1,552,694, to Groebe; 1,765,291, to Titgen; 1,768,570, to Clark; 2,188,798, to Smith; 2,232,696, to Earle; 2,299,032, to Ranshohoff; 2,321,016, to De Back; 2,331,135, to Ovestrud; 2,359,944, to Schummer; 2,539,973, to Ransohoff; 2,739,427, to Ransohoff; 2,821,375, to Andrews; 2,933,861, to Bintzler; 2,955,305, to Jooss et al; 3,585,758, to Harper; 3,690,068, to Coss et al.; 3,848,815, to Carpenter, Jr. et al.; 3,862,719, to Muller; 3,871,438, to Vissers et al; 3,897,910, to Deve; 4,008,856, to Sears; 4,274,360, to Hofmann et al.
Other foreign patents include the British patent specification No. 161,977, to Davidsen; British patent specification No. 916,081, to Bell Intercontinental Corp.; British patent specification No. 1,219,427 to Vissers; British patent specification No. 1,261,045, to Feterl; German patent No. DT 22 45 664; German patent No. 1,300,204; Dutch patent No. 323 771, Australian patent No. 117,708, to Wadley; Australian patent No. 9004/66 to General Electric Co., Ltd.; Australian patent No. 293,262 to Wool Processors Pty. Ltd., ; Australian patent No. 38,931/72 to Slade Gorton & Co., Inc.; French patent No. 2,296,484; French patent No. 1,449,405 to Vissers; and French patent No. 2,167,308.
In addition, a Company by the name of Foundry and Technical Liaison Ltd., of Great Britain, has manufactured and marketed a sand reclamation system incorporating a tumbling type mill incorporating lifter plates that lift and tumble sand lumps, apparently without any castings, for reducing the size of the sand down to a more usable form. A related type of lump crusher and sand reclaimer device has been marketed by the applicant herein, through his Company, Didion Manufacturing Co., and which device incorporated a grading segment, a crushing segment, a lifter segment, and a screening segment, all for simply reclaiming sand, but after the sand had been previously removed from their castings, or from the molds, with this apparatus acting for the purpose of independently finely granulating the casting sand for reusage.
In view of the foregoing, it must be stated that the current invention has as its principal purpose the removal of casting sand that yet clings upon the cast parts, whether such sand be adhered superficially to the cast part, or arranged within its internal apertures, in order that the different types of mold sand can be removed, and reasonably segregated as to to the type of sand employed, for ready in preparation for reusage.
Another object of this invention is to provide for the removal of distinct types of sand from cast iron castings so as to not only prepare the castings for further working, but to have the distinct types of sand reasonably reclaimed for reusage.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rotary shake-out dual sand reclaiming unit wherein the clay mold sand and the core sand can be reasonably separately reclaimed for further usage by the foundry.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sand reclaiming device that is built significantly sturdy in its structure, so that it can handle heavy cast parts even in the category of engine blocks, and the like.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a sand reclaiming unit where certain segments incorporate the standard and prior art type of abrasive members that have a tendency to scrub clean the castings passing therethrough, but likewise to enter into the interior of any cast part and to remove the mold sand even therefrom.
Still another object of this invention is to provide means for removing all of the mold sand from a cast part, whether said mold sand be surface adhered or internally confined, all within a single and integrated dual functioning reclaimer apparatus.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a sand shake out and reclaimer unit that is automatic of operation, and eliminates the need for any human participation during its normal and routine functioning.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of the preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.